


Sunset

by sadisticlapis



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Cheating, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5422244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadisticlapis/pseuds/sadisticlapis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>okay so this is my first fic, if you've read that entire first chapter without gagging at my awful writing: thank you. if you actually liked it kudos would be greatly appreciated! anyway i hope i can actually finish a fic for once in my life instead of writing and then forgetting about it but who knows. please feel free to leave comments and um yeah<br/>my blog is lazulis-gem.tumblr.com</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Summer Projects

 

“God, they couldn't have given me more work over the summer,” Peridot spoke as she took her fingers off her keyboard in frustration. She was going into her junior year of high school and she was taking the most advanced classes. With advanced classes came a shit ton of work that Peridot rarely enjoyed. She liked doing school work sometimes but like everyone else she preferred not doing school projects during the summer. Then her phone buzzed.

It was a text from Lapis, she was her friend for a few months. She recently moved to Beach City from Homeworld, a large city in Pennsylvania. What brought her to the small town of Beach City was a mystery.

“ _hey are you free today?”_ the text message read.

Peridot smirked and replied, _“not really but i could really use a break.”_

She waited for her response and when she got it, it read, _“great meet me by the beach like now.”_

“Now?” Peridot thought. She then saved her file on the computer, got dressed and soon got to the beach. Lapis was there like she expected and when Lapis saw the other girl, her eyes lit up.

“Peridot!” she got up and gave her a hug. She then looked at the other girl and said, “Okay so I wanted to show you something.”  
Peridot hesitated at first then spoke a dragged out, “Okayyy?”

Lapis then sat down on the sand and patted on the spot next to her indicating to tell Peridot to sit next to her. Peridot obeyed and sat next to the other girl. Lapis rest on her shoulder and then pointed to the sky.

“Supposedly this is going to be the prettiest sun set of the year,” she said. “Just look at all the colors. The red's and the blue's merge together to make a beautiful lilac color. Isn't it great?”

Peridot smiled at the other girl's amusement of the sky. It really was a pretty color though, but the sun seemed to be going down really quickly. In a few minutes the sky turned from a light, vibrant purple to a navy blue. The girls didn't move though, they sat there and just talked for a while.

“What were you doing before you came anyway?” Lapis asked.

“Just some project for chemistry,” Peridot replied.

“Ew,” Lapis stuck her tongue out to show her disgust mockingly. “I don't get why you take such advanced classes anyway. We could've had classes together if you weren't such a smarty pants.”

“Please, I'm hardly smart.”

“Hardly smart? You're like the smartest person I know. And you're one of the smartest people on campus. You even over rank Pearl and she's the biggest suck up to all the teachers. But let's not get started on her with Mrs. Quartz.”

Peridot rolled her eyes and laughed, “Alright, you have me there, but I still think I could be smarter.”

“If you get any smarter you're going to graduate this year, you can't leave me just yet,” Lapis replied.

Peridot squirmed around on the sand at the statement.  
“Fine,” Peridot smiled. “I'll just stay as smart as I am now and maybe get a little smarter.”

Lapis made a 'pfft' noise, then looked at her phone. It was 3:43 now and Lapis said, “Let's get some donuts.”

“I'm not really that hung-”

Lapis stood up and took Peridot's hand and pulled her up.  
“Donuts.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so this is my first fic, if you've read that entire first chapter without gagging at my awful writing: thank you. if you actually liked it kudos would be greatly appreciated! anyway i hope i can actually finish a fic for once in my life instead of writing and then forgetting about it but who knows. please feel free to leave comments and um yeah  
> my blog is lazulis-gem.tumblr.com


	2. Syllabus

It had been a few weeks and Peridot finally finished her summer projects just in time for school. It was the morning of the first day of school, and Peridot had just barely woken up. She checked her phone, finding multiple texts from Lapis. The time read 7:47.

“Fuck,” Peridot cursed putting her hand over her eyes. “I can't be late on the first day.”

She got out of bed lazily and went to the washroom to wash her face. She put on her glasses and fixed her short blonde hair. She quickly got dressed and texted Lapis.

“ _sorry i didn't text earlier i overslept,”_ she sent.

In not too long, Lapis replied with: _“woah miss perfect overslept on the first day of school?? i'm sorry but who are you and what did you do to peridot?”_

Peridot laughed at the message and then sent: _“i'll be at school in like 10 minutes okay”_

Soon enough, Peridot got in her car and drove to school. She saw Lapis sitting in the front courtyard in a bench with her friends Jasper and Pearl. As Peridot pulled up to park, Lapis noticed and got up from the bench.

She was wearing a black halter top with a blue skirt with flowers on it. Lapis definitely looked beautiful and Peridot couldn't help but stare. Of course, she had to fight the urge because it was _undoubtedly_ gay to just stare at your best friend.

Lapis gave Peridot a hug and said, “I'm surprised you came, I started worrying.”

Peridot shrugged smiling and Lapis smiled back.

They shared a short moment of quietness when Jasper called from the bench, “You dorks coming to hang out with us or not?”

“Let's go,” Lapis said then taking Peridot's hand and dragging her to Jasper and Pearl.

Peridot couldn't explain what she was feeling towards Lapis. She's never thought of Lapis as anything more than a friend so what was causing these sudden feelings were confusing.

“It's probably just first day of school anxiety,” Peridot thought. She exhaled then said hi to Jasper and Pearl.

“Hey!” Pearl greeted. “What's your first class?”

Peridot had already memorized her schedule last week when she got it-- it saved her the time from pulling out her schedule every time the bell rang, which was such a freshman thing to do.

“I have AP Calculus,” Peridot answered.

“With Mrs. Quartz?” Pearl asked.

Peridot nodded her head and Pearl's face lit up, “Hey me too! We should sit next to each other.”

“Thank god,” Peridot made a statement of relief. “I thought I was going to be alone in all my classes and get forced to socialize with people I haven't spoken to since grade school.”

Meanwhile as Pearl and Peridot were talking, Jasper and Lapis were having a conversation gossiping over how Ruby and Sapphire lost their virginities over the summer. Surprising since they've been together since 7th grade. Even more surprising was that they made it last so long.

“Who do you think topped?” Lapis asked.

“Definitely Sapphire,” Jasper replied.

“Why not Ruby? I would've thought she was the top.”

“Please, have you met Saph? She's pretty demanding when she wants to be.”

Peridot overhead this and chimed into the conversation with a, “Why are you even discussing who tops?”  “Well, Peri,” Lapis stated firmly. “It is very important information.”  “Hardly informational,” Peridot rolled her eyes while laughing.

The girls laughed then the bell rang. Everyone got up to head inside the school; Peridot took Lapis's hand this time and spoke to her.

“We don't have any classes together do we?” Peridot asked.

“I don't think so,” Lapis replied.

“ _Damnit_ ,” Peridot thought.

“Well then I'll see you around?” Peridot said.

“And at lunch obviously. It's not like we'll be completely apart,” Lapis giggled. “But until then we take our separate ways,” Lapis spoke dramatically.

Peridot smiled and they both walked to their classes.

Although Lapis wasn't in any classes with Peridot, Lapis shared a lot of classes with Jasper. She and Jasper walked to their first period-- English. They sat in the back of the class along with their other friend Amethyst. When the bell rang the teacher started discussing the syllabus like they do every year. Amethyst, Jasper, and Lapis losing interest started talking and passing notes. This continued for the rest of the class period.

In between note passing Lapis doodled little pictures on the note paper. Nothing special but it kept her from losing all interest while waiting for notes to return to her. Doodling reminded her of Peridot. She remembered how she first met Peridot in her art class. Peridot was an extremely talented artist, though she doesn't see it. Jasper then had to tap Lapis hard before Lapis noticed what Jasper was trying to do. It was just another note. She wrote her response onto the paper then passed it back.

Lapis then stopped thinking of Peridot and pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind. The bell then rang for the next period and the rest of the day basically continued that pattern of the bell ringing and the same syllabus being preached to every class.

Finally the final bell rang and Lapis finally got to see Peridot after an incredibly long day.

“Could you give me a ride?” Lapis asked.

“I don't see why not,” Peridot replied.

Lapis said goodbye to her friends and she got into the car with Peridot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the pretty boring chapter. i'm just getting this fic started so the first few chapters might be eh but i don't want to rush into things so pls bare with me :) also thank you so much for the overwhelming response to my first chapter, this is my first time publishing my writing so its very nice to see a lot of you like it <3  
> my blog: lazulis-gem.tumblr.com


	3. Drive

“So,” Lapis spoke as she rest her feet on Peridot's dashboard. “How was your first day?”

Peridot shrugged, “It was cool I guess. I didn't do much other than those stupid 'tell the class 3 facts about yourself' and those 'breaking the ice' games.”

“Lucky you,” Lapis smirked sarcastically. “Hey let's just go for a drive.”

“A drive?”

“That's what I said.”

“Where to?”

“Anywhere.”

Peridot glanced over to Lapis quickly and then looked back at the road.

“It's been a boring day and I barely got to talk to you today,” Lapis spoke. “It'll be nice to just spend time together. Like old times.”

“What do you mean like old times, we've barely been friends a few months,” Peridot replied.

“Well yeah but I mean, it'll be like our last feeling of summer,” Lapis said.

“If it's summer you want to relive,” Peridot began. “Let's just go to the beach.”

The girls were at a red light and Peridot looked at Lapis. Lapis smiled at the other girl and they soon turned away from each other.

Soon enough Peridot pulled up by the beach and the girls found a spot in the sand and sat down. It was a spot close to the sea but not too close that the tide would wet them.

“This is nice,” Lapis spoke.

The girls made eye contact for a brief moment building tension between them. Peridot soon turned away before the tension became awkward. Lapis soon followed and stared at the sea.

“ _God,”_ Peridot thought. _“What the fuck is this? I feel weird.”_

“Hey, Lapis?”

“Yes, Dot?”

“Nyeh, don't call me that. It makes me feel small.”

“Please you're taller than me,” Lapis giggled. “Now what is it you had to say?”

“We'll stay friends right?”  
Lapis looked at the girl and replied, “Of course, why would you ask that?”

Peridot shrugged, “I don't know. I just have this feeling that this year, er school year, is going to change.”  
“Just because we don't have many classes together, that won't change the fact that you're my best friend. We'll still find time for each other,” Lapis returned.

Lapis's phone then started vibrating.

“But hey I have to go,” Lapis said.  
“Here I'll give you a ride,” Peridot offered.

 

 

It's been a few days now since then and the girl's haven't talked at all. They didn't mean to, they just never found the time. With Peridot's countless assignments and Lapis in her room doing whatever she does they've grown distant. The most communication they've had were little “good night” texts. In this time of their separation, Lapis was spending a lot more time with Jasper.

“Swim team tryouts are this week,” Jasper said. “Are you going?”  
“Of course I'm going,” Lapis replied. “Besides I practically already have a spot on the team.”  
“Big head,” Jasper teased under her breath.

“I heard that,” Lapis said giving Jasper a light punch on her arm.

“Course you did,” Jasper laughed.

_Bzzt._

It was a text from Peridot. _“hey i'm finally free tonight you wanna hang out?”_

“Who's that,” Jasper asked.

Lapis hesitated to answer but then lied and said, “It was just my mom, she was wondering where I am.”

“You should tell her you're just at my place and not somewhere else doing marijuana or some shit,” Jasper joked.

“Haha, very funny,” Lapis rolled her eyes. She got on her phone and pretended to text her mom back. However she never replied to Peridot.

The night continued as Jasper and Lapis made dumb fart jokes and while binge-watching The Walking Dead.

 

 

Peridot however was in her room wondering where Lapis could've been.

“She's probably with Jasper,” Peridot grumbled. She was on her computer scrolling through an anime forum. “She's always with Jasper. I see her through the halls talking to her and she doesn't even acknowledge me anymore. Of course I don't blame her. Jasper's pretty-”

_Bzzt._

“ _sorry i didn't reply earlier i was watching this show with jasper”_

“And I was right,” Peridot spoke resting her head on the palm of her hand. She took her phone in one hand and replied with, _“i figured”_

“ _are you mad?”_

“ _why would i be?”_

“ _bc i didn't reply to you earlier”_

“ _its okay i guess”_

“ _are you sure?”_

“Of course it wasn't okay,” Peridot thought. It was her first opportunity in days to be with Lapis but she declined. Lapis always spending time with. Jasper.

“ _yeah i'm sure”_

“ _ok good”_

“ _hey swim team tryouts are tomorrow you should come watch me”_

“ _watch you try out?”_

“ _why not it'll be fun then we could do something afterwards”_

“ _i suppose”_

“ _yay i cant wait!”_

Peridot didn't reply after that. However she was happy to spend time with Lapis again. She plugged her phone into a charger and set it on her bedside table. She then spooned her pillow and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo okay so i'm finally starting to get into the plot??? i'm not really sure. i'm pretty bad at these author's notes. anyway i'm getting these weird bursts of just wanting to continue writing this story so i guess there's more to come this week. (especially since i have more time with christmas break) anyway i hope you liked this chapter. let me know what you think by leaving a comment, i really enjoy reading and replying to them :)  
> my blog: lazulis-gem.tumblr.com


	4. Swim Team Tryouts

Lapis was in the locker room by the school's indoor pool. She got changed from her regular clothes to her swimsuit.

“Don't think you're going to make team captain this year, Lazuli,” Lapis heard a snickered voice from behind her. She turned around and it was none other than Malachite. She and Malachite never got along, Lapis had a reputation from her old school of being the best swimmer on the team and the coach seemed to know. Malachite of course being a suck up to the coach knew about this so she automatically hated Lapis before even meeting her.

“And you think _you_ will?” Lapis replied.

“Of course I will, I'm the best swimmer in all the school,” Malachite spoke puffing her chest out.

“Please you practically sink to the bottom of the pool,” Lapis laughed.

“Gotta love that _'friendly'_ competition, Lazuli. Well tryouts start soon, we'll see who really sinks to the bottom,” Malachite said as she made her way out to the pool.

Lapis grabbed her goggles and followed after her. As soon as she left the locker room she saw Peridot and Jasper sitting on the bleachers. Peridot and Jasper surprisingly got along and they spoke. Lapis ran over to them to say hi.

“ _If I would've known Jasper was going to be here...”_ Peridot thought.

“Hey, water-nerd!” Jasper teased.

“Hey! I'm glad you guys made it!” Lapis smiled.

Soon a whistle blew and that was the five minute mark until tryouts started.

“Ah shit,” Lapis shrugged. “Okay well I'll talk to you losers later.”

Peridot smiled and said, “Good luck...clod.” She muttered the word “clod.”

“Thanks!” Lapis replied. She then leaned to Jasper and gave her a little kiss on the cheek.

“I'll see you later too,” she spoke in a dreamy tone then tapped her nose.

Soon Lapis was off and in the pool. Tryouts had begun.

While Lapis was competing for a spot on the team, Jasper and Peridot had been talking. The two knew each other for a long time but never talked too often. This was their first conversation they had in a while. Peridot first met Jasper in elementary school, they were best buds back then and Peridot even had a small crush on Jasper. Then they went to middle school and Jasper joined the volleyball team and made new friends and push Peridot aside. Peridot's crush on Jasper was growing by this. As the years went by and now they're in high school, they drifted apart more than ever.

“So Lapis asked for you to come too?” Jasper asked.

“Yeah,” Peridot replied. “We haven't talked much lately since we were both busy but she said this could've been our time together.”

“Hope I didn't ruin your alone time with her,” Jasper joked.

“No, no it's okay,” Peridot replied. “If anything I'm kind of glad you came along. Or I would've been sitting alone looking more of a loser than I usually do.”

“Nice to know things haven't changed.”

“What do you mean?”

“You're still a fucking dork.”

Peridot rolled her eyes then smiled. It wasn't hard to realize why she liked Jasper. She started remembering all the times they spent together in elementary school and the few times they spent in middle school. They were close, Peridot even tried to steal a kiss in 7th grade. It didn't end well though. That was one of the main reasons they stopped talking in the first place. Jasper didn't feel the same way towards Peridot and it really hurt the both of them. Peridot then confessed to liking Jasper and that made things worse. Jasper practically forgot about her with all the new friend's she's made but Peridot was left alone. That is, until she met Lapis.

“Dude, Malachite is so jealous of Lapis,” Jasper pointed out. “She's trying so hard to be a better swimmer than her. I mean she's a good swimmer and all but Lapis is like, the best.”

Peridot laughed. She didn't say much after that. Jasper was criticizing the other swimmers and Peridot made occasional glances at her lips. She looked away before she noticed though. She couldn't handle another awkward 7th grade situation.

“ _Fuck,”_ Peridot thought. _“There's no way I can like her_ again _.”_

Soon a whistle blew and the swimmers got a ten minute break. Lapis's hair and body was soaking wet so she grabbed a towel and walked over to Jasper and Peridot.

“Glad to see you two are getting along!” Lapis said as she dried off her hair.

“How could you tell?” Jasper asked.

“I mean, it's not like I would take occasional glances to my favorite people between swims,” Lapis fluttered.

“You did great out there,” Peridot encouraged. “Jasper was talking about you and Malachite the whole time. It added an entertaining commentary.”

“God,” Lapis rolled her eyes. “You should've heard her in the locker room. She's all talk.”

“She's trying too hard,” Jasper replied.

The three laughed then shared a little more conversation before Lapis had to leave again.

Soon enough tryouts had finished and Lapis and the other swimmers went to the locker room.

“Tryout results will be posted tomorrow,” the coach announced.

“Good luck,” Malachite said to Lapis mockingly.

“Mmf,” Lapis grumbled. “Right back at you”

Lapis then dried her body and changed into pants and a baggy shirt. She didn't bother drying her hair so she just grabbed her bag and went out to see Jasper and Peridot. They were already outside the school so Lapis ran to get out there. It was already dark out and the sun had already set.

“Hey!” Lapis called from behind them.

The two girls turned around and Peridot's face lit up. Lapis ran towards them and gave both of them a group hug.

“Gah, wet hair,” Jasper spoke.

“Aha, sorry,” Lapis replied scratching the back of her head awkwardly. “Hey let's get pizza, I'm starving!”

“Pizza sounds good. I'll drive us,” Peridot offered.

“I CALL SHOTGUN!” Lapis shouted.

The girls then went to Peridot's car. Peridot in the driver's seat, Lapis next to her, and Jasper in the back. It was around 7 p.m. now and they arrived at Fish Stew Pizza.

“I'm so hungry, let's get Hawaiian,” Lapis spoke enthusiastically.

“Ew, who eats pineapple on pizza?” Peridot laughed.

“Even Peridot doesn't eat pineapple on pizza,” Jasper teased.

“Hey!”

“Fine,” Lapis rolled her eyes. “Then what type of pizza do _you_ want?”

“Let's just get pepperoni,” Peridot answered.

Jasper agreed and the girl's ordered their pizza and sat at a booth. They were the only one's in the pizzeria since it was a late dinner for a small town like Beach City however, they didn't mind being alone. After some interesting conversations the girls got their pizza and ate. There was about 3 slices left when they all decided they were full.

“Anyone eating those?” Lapis spoke with a full mouth.

“I'm so full dude, I can't” Peridot replied and Jasper shook her head.

“I guess I'll bring them home then,” Lapis concluded. “Cold pizza for dinner tomorrow, it's a win-win situation.”

Lapis closed the pizza box and brought it with her. Peridot dropped Jasper off at her house and it was just Peridot and Lapis.

“Heh,” Lapis shrugged. “Hope you don't mind that I brought along Jasper.”  
_“Of course I mind,”_ Peridot thought.

“I was kind of hoping it would've been just us,” Peridot admitted.

“Oh,” Lapis looked at her. “I'm sorry.”  
“It's fine,” Peridot answered. “Maybe next time?”

“ _It's always next time,”_ Peridot thought. _“But it never happens.”_

“Yeah,” Lapis uttered. “Next time.”

Peridot was driving close to Lapis's house and Lapis was looking out the window, watching all the street lights as they drove by.

“So, uh, Lapis,” Peridot began.

Lapis lifted her head from the window, “Hm?”

“Since when were you and Jasper,” Peridot spoke. “A thing?”

“Heh,” Lapis shrugged. “Barely a thing.”  
“That kiss?”

“Friendly kiss.”

“Then why didn't you kiss me.”  
Lapis's face grew red, “Well..I guess she and I, we, are kind of a thing?”

“Since when though?”

“Not too long really, we've been hanging out a lot. Subtle flirting, heh.”

“Oh.”

“What's wrong?”

“She and I have history..”

“Did you use to like her?”

“Yeah..still do.”

“Oh I-I'm sorry.”

“It's alright.”

Peridot pulled up in front of Lapis's house. There was a good second of silence before Lapis decided to move.

“Hey, Peri,” Lapis spoke turning her head to the other girl. “Thanks for coming, I missed you.”

“Heh,” Peridot mumbled. “Ditto.”

Lapis shifted in her seat then got out of the car.

“Good night,” Lapis said then went inside her house.

“Good night...” Peridot whispered to herself as she rested her head on top of the steering wheel.

“ _God,”_ Peridot thought. _“You couldn't have chosen the worst two girls to have a crush on.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its ok lapis i like pineapple pizza too  
> my blog: lazulis-gem.tumblr.com


	5. So it's a Date

Peridot shifted in her seat and let out a deep sigh. She thought about the old memories she had with Jasper and cringed.

“ _How,”_ Peridot thought. _“How can I like someone as vulgar as her again? She used to be so nice then she changed. Hah, of course all of this happens when I think I'm over her.”_

Peridot looked at Lapis's house, the light to her room just turned on. She looked back at the road and started driving home.

“ _And Lapis? Why her?”_ She thought as she drove. _“I mean, today, she looked beautiful. Her wet hair as she stepped out of the pool. And the way she speaks and laughs and..God. You're in deep. With_ two _crushes.”_

Peridot pulled up to her driveway and parked. She hung her keys up and ran to her room. She laid on her bed putting her phone on a charger next to it. She couldn't stop thinking. Lapis was obviously going to date Jasper, and it was bothering Peridot. She looked at the clock, it was around 10 now and Peridot couldn't sleep. Naturally she went on her phone and texted Lapis. Within a few minutes she got a response.

“ _you cant sleep either?”_ Lapis's text read.

“ _cant stop thinking”_

“ _me too”_

“ _what are you thinking about?”_

“ _life, death, my future, us”_

“ _us? Tell me about that”_

“ _What isn't there to tell about us?”_ Peridot thought.

“ _hey can i call you?”_

“ _go ahead”_

Peridot soon called Lapis and heard a shuffling noise on the other line. A faint, dopey 'hey' was audible on the call.

“You sound sleepy,” Peridot remarked.

“Eh, a little. I can't really sleep either though. Isn't that weird how you can feel tired but not sleep?” Lapis rambled.

“Maybe that's what I'm feeling too,” Peridot exhaled.

“Anyway,” Lapis dozed. “We came here to talk about us right?”

“Yeah,” Peridot replied.

“Well, tell me. Tell me why you're thinking about us or whatever. I mean I probably know why but I want to hear your reason,” Lapis spoke.

“Well I mean, with you liking Jasper, and I liking Jasper,” Peridot began. “Don't you think that would get, you know, complicated?”

There was a pause before Lapis spoke, “I mean, it could, but we shouldn't let that get to us. I know no matter what we'll still be together, with or without Jasp. Plus you just have a little crush on her anyway.”

“ _A little crush.”_

“Peri?” Lapis called. “It's not a little crush is it.”

Still no response.

“I'm sorry,” Lapis apologized. “I should've figured.”

“I'll get over her,” Peridot finally answered.

“Are you sure?” Lapis asked.

“You should tell her how you really feel,” Peridot said avoiding her question.

Lapis knew Peridot was ignoring her but she didn't want to bother her. She let out a whispering sigh and then replied with, “Maybe I will. Tomorrow.”

“I'm sure she feels the same,” Peridot forced herself to sound happy. She was practically giving up Lapis to the girl she liked. It didn't help that she liked Lapis too. Peridot heard a yawn from the other line.

“Hey, Lapis,” Peridot spoke. “You should head to bed. You sound tired.”

“Will, you be alright?” Lapis replied softly.

“Don't worry about me.”

“If you say so. Love you, Peri. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

Then the call ended. Peridot still couldn't sleep however and she couldn't stop thinking about what Lapis said.  
_“We'll still be together, with or without Jasp,”_ that phrase seemed to repeat in her mind like a broken record. Peridot knew Lapis would choose Jasper over her. Jasper is possessive as it is, if she takes Lapis, she'll be left alone. Again.

Peridot tightly shut her eyes and focused on her breathing rather than her thinking. She felt herself heating up so she took off her hoodie. Peridot laid on her side facing the wall next to her bed. She let out a deep exhale and shut her eyes again.

 

Lapis sat on her bed staring at the darkness in her room. She contemplated whether telling Jasper she liked her was too soon or if she would regret it. She thought about how their relationship would be. Captain of the volleyball team and soon-to-be captain of the swim team. It seemed perfect. They were perfect.

Lapis rest her head on her pillow stuffing her face into the soft cushion. She shut her eyes, then thought of Peridot. She was afraid of losing Peridot over a relationship with Jasper. Although it was inevitable. Lapis knew she was going to lose Peridot but, she brushed it off hoping it wouldn't and fell asleep.

 

The next morning came and Jasper was outside the entrance to the school's indoor pool, she was waiting for Lapis. Soon enough she came to meet up with Jasper and she smiled when she saw the taller girl.

“Are you ready to see swim team tryout results?” Jasper smirked.

“Ready as I'll ever be!” she replied enthusiastically.

Lapis and Jasper looked at the small piece of paper taped onto the old cement wall and checked the list. It was in alphabetical order and Lapis looked towards the middle of the page to find her name. Sure enough it was there with an italic _'team captain'_ next to it.

“I made it!” Lapis exclaimed.

“I knew you would,” Jasper smiled. Lapis then out of instinct ran into Jasper's arms and gave her a warm embrace. It felt nice, welcoming even. Lapis dug her head into Jasper's chest and spoke softly.

“I love you, Jasper.”

Jasper wrapped her arms around Lapis tighter, “I love you too, water-nerd.”

The bell rang, Lapis and Jasper let go of their hug. Lapis shrugged and smiled at the ground.

“You know it was obvious you had a crush on me,” Jasper laughed. “But it's okay, I did too.”

Lapis's eyes lit up as she turned her head to look at Jasper.

“Let's celebrate this occasion,” Jasper winked. “I'll pick you up at 7 tonight.”

Lapis giggled and accepted the invitation, “So it's a date?”

“Of course it's a date,” Jasper retorted.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bro


	6. Boardwalk

It was around 5 pm, two hours until Jasper was supposed to pick up Lapis. She was dressed in a dark blue crop top and a black skirt with diamond shapes lining the bottom. She was in her backyard looking past the fence to see the beach. The sun was setting and the sky was different hues of purple, red and blue. She smiled at the beauty of the sight and took out her phone to take a picture. Lapis remembered that one night before school started that she spent watching the sunset with Peridot. She then went back to her room and lay on top of her bed. She couldn't wait for Jasper to pick her up. She was truly excited to be with Jasper. However she felt a little guilt in the back of her mind.

Today she spent lunch with Jasper's group of friends rather than sitting with Peridot, Pearl, and her other friends. Lapis didn't even tell Peridot why she didn't sit with her but, considering her and Jasper were being quite affectionate, Peridot probably figured why. Lapis would make small glances at Peridot across the lunchroom and she didn't look the same. Her face seemed reclusive and Lapis couldn't help but feel bad. Of course she suppressed all these feelings and tried to be happy around Jasper and her friend's.

It was 7:12 and Lapis heard the door bell ring. She told her mom she was leaving and she opened the door to see Jasper standing over her. Her long, thick, blonde hair was slicked back and she was wearing a leather jacket with a dark shirt.

“You look great,” Jasper smirked wide-eyed.

“Thank you!” Lapis blushed while her toes curled in her flats.

“Shall we?” Jasper held out her hand for Lapis. Lapis took the taller girl's hand and their fingers intertwined. Jasper then walked Lapis to her car and they both got in.

“I knew how much you loved the beach so I decided why not go to the boardwalk,” Jasper spoke as she started the car. “Besides there's lights hanging up around the boardwalk and it really sets a romantic mood,” she added in a cocky tone.

Soon enough Jasper parked in the small parking lot by the boardwalk. They both got out and Lapis looked at all the pretty lights hung up around the boardwalk. She's only been there a few times during her time in Beach City so each time she went was like a special occasion. Jasper grabbed Lapis's hand and they started walking. Jasper and Lapis got ice cream from a small shop on the boardwalk and they sat on a bench outside viewing the ocean.

“Uh, Jasper?” Lapis giggled.

Jasper lifted her nose from the ice cream cone, “What?”

Lapis raised her finger to Jasper's nose and wiped off the chocolate ice cream.

“Oh!” Jasper spoke flustered, “I knew that was there.”

“I'm sure you did,” Lapis smiled. She then felt a vibration from her small clutch.

Jasper recognized this and questioned, “Who's that?”

Lapis shifted in her seat and checked her phone from the clutch, it was a text from Peridot.

“It's no one,” Lapis lied.

“It's Peridot, isn't it?” Jasper asked.

“Well, no. Actually, yes, but I'll--”

“Look, Lapis,” Jasper spoke firmly. “I really feel like Peridot is going to interfere with our relationship. We should really just focus on each other, instead of her.”

“But she's my best friend,” Lapis replied.

“And I'm your girlfriend.”  
“You haven't even asked me to be your girlfriend and you're already giving yourself the title of that?” Lapis raised her tone. “If you can't trust me being Peridot's friend, I think we'll have a problem.”

“I do trust you,” Jasper assured. “I just don't trust Peridot, I know how she is. She will take advantage of you and try to take you from me.”

Lapis bit her lip and looked down. Peridot wasn't like that, she never took advantage of Lapis. Jasper was obviously manipulating Lapis but she didn't even notice.

“Hey,” Jasper wrapped her arm around Lapis. “I guess I didn't ask you to be my girlfriend yet so, do you?”

Lapis's eyes widened at the offer. She looked at Jasper and smiled calmly. She felt like she could trust Jasper and she did, “I would love to.”

Jasper then leaned in to kiss Lapis and soon their lips were locked in a passionate kiss. However even through this kiss Lapis couldn't help but think about Peridot's text.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay just to let you know i dont ship jaspis and this part is really hard for me to write but i will get to lapidot soon so theres that :))


End file.
